


强词夺理

by MuYeDorothy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuYeDorothy/pseuds/MuYeDorothy
Summary: #忍者×诗人♀#是前篇的后续
Kudos: 21





	强词夺理

**Author's Note:**

> #忍者×诗人♀  
> #是前篇的后续

“噗——你刚才说什么？”占星有一瞬间怀疑了自己的耳朵。  
“……我没有在骗你了啦。”诗人沮丧地看着她。  
人声鼎沸的小酒馆里，两个人坐在偏僻的角落说着悄悄话。诗人身着女仆装，怀里还抱着餐盘——她是这家酒馆的固定侍应生。占星则是这家店的老顾客了，她出手向来大方，常常是其他客人的好几倍，所以店长对于诗人在工作时间和占星闲谈十几二十分钟的事情往往是睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
占星倒了杯最贵的酒给自己压了压惊，问道：“那他射了几次啊？”  
诗人马上红着脸瞪她：“你关心这个干嘛！”不过她深知占星在性事上相当开放的作风，老实回答道：“两次。”  
“两次？！”  
占星的叫声吸引了在场所有人的目光。诗人连忙对店长摆手示意无事，“小声一点啊你！”  
占星看了看诗人裹在女仆装里的胸部，再看看诗人种族天赋明显的细腰，一脸复杂地揽住她的肩膀，“宝贝儿，你想想看，一次战场最多只有二十分钟，射一次是时间限制，射两次就是这个忍者他下面那里不行啊！”她痛心疾首地说，“我们小诗真是血亏！血亏啊！”  
“……”诗人觉得她和占星倾诉这件糗事实在是一个错误。  
“虽说艾欧泽亚不是什么干净地方，我们冒险者又不拘小节，但是这个持久力的问题还是很重要的，你就当被野怪咬了吧。回头我给你找个特别行的忍者好好安慰安慰你，你可别被这个十分钟忍者留下心理阴影。”占星夸口道。  
诗人推开占星搭在她肩上的手，拒绝了这个提议：“算了吧，我最近不想和忍者来往，连战场都不去了。”  
“那我找人帮你把那个十分钟抓起来往死里揍一顿？”  
诗人觉得这也太大海捞针了，她叹了口气：“早知道那天就不图新鲜切成主职了。”往常她进战场时都会切成和占星一样的职业，占星还教过她一些这方面的知识。  
说到战场占星就来劲了，吐槽道：“我们奶妈在战场是救死扶伤第一线，被集火也第一名blabla……”  
差不多也聊够一次战场的时间了，诗人起身继续投入到侍应生工作中。占星打算把瓶子里剩下的酒喝完就拍拍屁股走人，她刚倒了满满一杯，旁边诗人刚坐过的凳子上便突然出现了一个人，“你这次要绑的人已经抓到了，门口留了两个人守着。”  
“草。”占星被他吓得手一抖，酒液摇晃着洒了三分之一出来，她一边掏出帕子擦手一边骂了一句，“跟你说了多少次别神出鬼没地吓我。”  
忍者在面具下挑眉道：“我哪次答应过了？”  
占星气道：“你要多少钱才答应？”  
“一百亿。”  
“给老娘爪巴。”占星白他一眼，扭身冲远处的诗人招手，“请你一瓶这里最贵的酒，下次不准突然现形。”  
忍者轻哼一声算是答应了，一瓶酒买一次还是可以的。  
“谢谢您的惠顾，食物和酒水会很快为您送来。”诗人将客人的点单送到吧台后马上小跑到占星的桌子旁。她掏出菜单和笔，扫了眼桌面上的酒瓶，习惯性教训道：“喝了这么多还点！明天又要我去哪个住宅区找你？”  
占星摆摆手表示不是自己要喝，“再来瓶最贵的，请个朋友。”  
诗人这才注意到她旁边坐着个戴着面具的人，“你最好是。”在菜单上匆匆画了个勾，诗人又朝吧台去了。  
不多时，诗人端着盘子回来了，她把酒瓶放到桌上，按惯例对客人说：“请您慢用，有需要可以再找我哦。”  
忍者是第一次进这家酒馆，对装修也没什么兴趣，便一手撑着脸去看通讯贝，听到酒瓶放下的声音才抬起了头，映入眼帘的竟是一张本以为不会再见到的脸。酒馆里的人多，空气自然不比外头流通，诗人又因为忙碌而在吧台和酒桌之间来回奔波，此刻的脸蛋红扑扑的，甚至还挂上了一层薄汗。看到客人抬头，她下意识地露出了营业性的笑容。  
“……你们认识？”忍者从诗人离去的背影上收回目光，转而看向占星。  
占星将最后一杯酒一饮而尽，“认识啊。怎么，你有想法了？那你运气挺差，她最近不想搭理忍者。”  
“哦？”忍者一副愿闻其详的模样。  
占星咂了咂嘴，觉得这事儿不太方便给外人知晓，只含糊道：“唉，就是，就是，碰到个十分钟的呗！”她拍拍忍者的肩郑重地说，“放心，我不会以偏概全的。”  
忍者的面具下发出一声嗤笑，他敲了敲桌子，起身离开，“酒你留着，我今晚有事，下次再喝。”  
“妈的，你不早说？”占星对着他挥挥拳头，骂骂咧咧地把酒收进了包里。  
……  
送走了最后一位客人，诗人站在酒馆门口伸了个大大的懒腰。她转身回到吧台准备帮忙收拾残局，却被同事拦下示意她先走。  
“今晚你辛苦啦，早点回家休息吧，这里我们来弄就行。”同事揉了揉她的脑袋。  
“那就麻烦你们了。”诗人双手合十表示感谢，走到酒馆侧门外，在撑着阳伞的长椅上坐下喘口气。深夜的风格外清凉，吹散她双颊热气的同时也让她狠狠打了个喷嚏。  
怎么突然这么冷？她搓了搓双臂打算回屋里去，冷不丁耳边响起一句：“嗨。”  
诗人吓得头皮发麻，条件反射往另一边躲，却被一只手揽住肩膀拉了回来。  
是……占星的朋友？还是个忍者吗？  
诗人正准备说点什么回应，就见到对方摘下面具对她扬了扬眉——“我们又见面了。”  
诗人大脑空白了一秒，下意识地伸出拳头，被忍者轻松接住。她恶狠狠地骂道：“你还敢出现在我面前！”想起占星的评价，她又加以补充企图羞辱他，“十分钟男！”  
和上次在战场被诗人扇巴掌一样，忍者没有丝毫生气。他捏捏她的拳头，不动声色地说：“我为什么不敢？你又打不过我。”他还反问，“你的意思是，你其实是对时长不满？”  
诗人震惊于他的强词夺理，“我没……唔！”  
她气急败坏地把忍者推开，手背把嘴巴都擦红了，“我警告你这里可不是战场，我一喊就有人……喂！你要干什么！”  
忍者在砍她后颈和听她叫唤之间选择了后者，把人扛上肩膀之后便朝另一个方向飞快赶去，那里有栋他朋友给他留了室友权限的房子。  
诗人的脚在疯狂踢他，但并不影响忍者给朋友发通讯贝让他今晚从房子里滚蛋。  
“？？？”对方回了三个问号。  
忍者没去解释。他把通讯贝塞进兜里，开口对肩上张牙舞爪的酒馆侍应生说：“你留点力气。”  
诗人的回答是卯足劲儿在他背上锤了一拳。  
胆大包天，明目张胆，为所欲为，无法无天……  
各种贬义成语在诗人的脑子里转了一圈，直到忍者扛着她走进一家院子。  
听到熟悉的哭声在耳畔响起，忍者终于笑了出来。  
床铺很柔软，忍者把诗人放下之后顺势压了上去，胸膛抵着她的上半身。诗人先是眼泪汪汪地看他，不一会儿脸色就变了，因为她开始感觉到有什么东西在顶着她的大腿。  
占星，我要找占星！  
求生本能突然卷土重来，诗人一手从身上摸出通讯贝想打给占星，但是被忍者拍掉了。  
“现在才想到这个是不是太晚了？”忍者觉得这个诗人实在是笨死了。  
他把诗人抱起来坐在怀里，低头要去亲她。诗人躲躲闪闪的不让他得逞，被他按住后脑勺强行送到嘴边。因为这次不是在战场，长夜漫漫时间充沛，忍者吻得很有耐心。舌尖扫荡口腔，吞掉诗人咽不过来的口水，撩拨她无处躲闪的舌头，轻咬她粉红的唇瓣，把她的呜咽统统堵在嘴里。  
诗人的那点求生本能在这个吻里弃甲倒戈了。  
她被亲得七荤八素的，房间里的灯光照在脸上都觉得刺眼。好不容易被放开嘴唇，她连忙大口喘气，胸脯跟着剧烈起伏。忍者没停，向下亲吻她扬起的脖颈，舌尖描绘脆弱皮肤下透出的青色血管的纹路。他的手掌来回抚摸她裙摆下未被长袜包裹的一截大腿，而后深入裙下，掰开两瓣臀肉夹住她的内裤，再绕到前头如法炮制，把内裤卷成陷在蚌壳里的一条粗绳。  
诗人只感觉下身没了遮蔽。果不其然，忍者按着她的屁股往他睡醒的兄弟上坐。布料与肌肤反复摩擦，又痒又刺激，羞得诗人满脸通红。  
忍者把脸埋进诗人的肩颈间，炽热的鼻息烫在她的皮肤上，两人的呼吸都变得沉重起来。他拉过诗人的手去解自己的裤子，诗人不肯动，就被他在脖子上咬了一口，只好不情不愿地替他解开。  
和上次一样，诗人被迫给忍者打手冲，前列腺液糊了一手。在她吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪的时候，忍者已经慢条斯理地把她衬衫的扣子一颗一颗咬开，因为还没有打开束腰，衬衫和飞袖背带都挂在诗人的腰上，内衣肩带掉了一边。忍者从下缘把手掌挤进去揉那团软肉，把人揉得哆哆嗦嗦。  
“只要是你打不过的人，你都会这样束手就擒吗？”忍者突然问道。  
“啊……？”诗人泪眼朦胧地看向他，慢吞吞答道，“你以为……别人都……嗝……像你这样坏吗……”  
忍者在想占星怎么会认识这样不知艾欧泽亚险恶的诗人。  
诗人在想占星怎么会认识这样比艾欧泽亚还险恶的忍者。  
占星一边和人肉体搏斗一边朝对方脸上打了两个响亮的喷嚏。  
艾欧泽亚则说关我屁事。  
鞋子踢掉，裤子扒掉，两个人一起倒在了床上。诗人用干净的那只手捂住自己眼睛，另一只手擦在床单上。倒下去的时候忍者已经把她内衣解开丢到床下去了，他俯身叼住一只乳房，掀起裙摆拉开深陷在肉缝里的内裤，布料拉出一条长长的丝，最后断掉落在毛绒绒的草丛上。忍者很轻松地挤进去两根手指，才动了几下水声就欢快地响了起来。他下头胀得发烫，但被他忍住了，只在诗人大腿上磨蹭。他手指加到第三根，轻车熟路地摸索到那处敏感，拇指指尖有一下没一下地刮着阴蒂。诗人含着眼泪哼哼，手指揪着床单，觉得自己乳头都要被忍者咬肿了。  
结果也确实如此。等到诗人被忍者用手指玩到高潮的时候，牙印和吻痕已经在两只奶子上分不清了。  
“啊……哈啊……”诗人还没从余韵中缓过来，就见忍者掰开她的大腿，等候多时的阴茎迫不及待地捣进了肉穴里。  
刚刚才经历过一次绝顶的穴肉又被狠狠擦过，无意识的媚音从她嘴里脱口而出。但忍者此刻的感觉好比极楼灯神一气呵成般舒服，汁水四溢的嫩肉吸吮着铃口，在他想要抽身而退的时候便成为了阻碍。  
忍者一手撑在诗人身侧，身躯将她笼罩在了阴影之下。他伸手抹去她眼角未干的泪水，若有所思地问了一句：“你要一直哭到后半夜吗？”  
后半夜？  
诗人蓦地反应过来，不可置信地问道：“你，你……”话未说完便被下身的冲击撞得破碎。她想了又想，终于想起那句“十分钟”，忍不住一拳锤过去：“就算你要证明自己也不必做到后半夜吧！”  
忍者握住她的拳头，掰开了放到嘴边把每根手指轮流细细舔了一遍，指缝间传来的细小电流加重了快感的堆积。阴茎撑开甬道来回进出，交合处的体液打湿了裙摆，诗人的身体因为忍者抽插的动作而颤抖，两只奶子一摇一晃的，她只好抬起一边手臂托住。另一只手还被忍者抓住不放，她抽不回来就瞪他：“放手！”  
忍者把那只手压在诗人头顶，堵住她尚且红肿的嘴唇，手掌揉着臀肉又去抚摸大腿，性器尽根没入，囊袋重重拍在穴口。诗人艰难地从忍者的胸膛压迫下抽出手臂，两条腿象征性蹬了几下就没了力气，修剪得整齐圆润的指甲也因为快感而陷进他背部的肌肉里。  
忍者大概是故意一直往肉壁的敏感处上撞。第二次高潮来临的时候，诗人觉得自己像被利姆萨·罗敏萨的海浪淹没了，额发被汗水乱糟糟地黏在皮肤上。她大汗淋漓，带着哭腔埋怨他：“你怎么……”她抽了下鼻子，“你怎么还没射啊？”  
“你做我cp，我马上射给你，好不好?”忍者本来在嗅她的脖颈，闻言贴着她的耳朵低声说，“你想要多少我就给你多少。”  
诗人觉得忍者疯了。  
“你做梦！我上次就说过要脚踏实地——啊！”  
忍者狠狠地顶了她一下。  
他笑着说道：“我在脚踏实地地操你啊。”  
诗人这辈子都不想再听到“脚踏实地”四个字了。  
她挣扎着想要翻身起来，却被忍者钉得死死的，冷风从窗户外灌进屋子里，吹得她打起了喷嚏。忍者不想下床去关窗，索性扯起床脚堆叠的被子把两个人罩住。  
世界陡然变得黑暗。  
诗人把脸埋在床单里闷声抽泣。失去了视觉以后，听觉、触觉和嗅觉便随之变得敏锐起来。忍者的手掌是如何抚摸过她的大腿，如何把她折成后入的体位，如何在她背上落下许多个吻，都被这狭小无光的空间无限放大。  
忍者其实也快憋不住了。他一下又一下地撞着诗人，喉咙里发出越来越低沉的喘息，像火星一样落在诗人耳朵里，她伸手去捂才发现已经烫成热气腾腾水壶了。鼻尖闻到的是混合着汗水和性的味道，诗人迫切地想要呼吸新的空气，但她的手才伸出被子就被忍者抓了回来，汹涌澎湃的精液紧接着填满了她的肚子。  
“呜……”诗人颤栗着发出了微弱的声音，对背上压着的人提出抗议，“出去……肚子好胀……难受……”  
一阵窸窸窣窣的声音过后，诗人身上的束腰打开了，衬衫和裙子一起被扔下床。她精疲力尽地去按酸胀的小腹，肚子里的东西流了一屁股。忍者下床去锁上窗子，回到床边把她抱了起来。  
他在诗人耳边说了四个字。  
诗人忙了一晚上本来就很累，实在是没有力气继续哭了，红着眼睛软弱无力地骂他：“滚啊……”  
忍者只当成耳边风，重振旗鼓，又把性器捅进诗人腿间那个被他插得软烂的穴里。诗人的手脚无处安放，只能缠着他的脖子和腰，每被插一下就呜咽一次，把忍者的背挠出了花来。也不知道分针转了多少度，新一轮高潮透支了她所剩无几的精力，诗人趴在忍者肩上昏昏沉沉地睡着了。  
等到她再次醒过来的时候，已经被洗得干干净净塞在忍者怀里了。但是胸口腰腹和大腿上的青紫印记都在清清楚楚地告诉她——昨晚她真的又被那个不讲道德的忍者睡了！  
……  
艾欧泽亚时间晚上八点。  
占星一如既往地朝酒馆里钻，但这次她才刚迈进门就又退了出来。  
“你站在这里干嘛？”  
她狐疑地打量着靠在门外的忍者——没戴面具，没有隐遁，和他平时的作风判若两人。  
忍者摸了摸鼻子，回答道：“……学习脚踏实地。”  
占星：“哈？”

END


End file.
